Movie Time Confessions
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: Santana and Dani go to see Frozen much to Dani's reluctance. One Shot :)


_**Hey :) so I watched Frozen today because I can :p and I couldn't get this out of my head.**_

_**A lot of writers privileges taken here...Dani has made it big and in the middle of touring her first album. Santana is on broadway :)**_

_**Sorry if you don't like it, it was barely proof read :L**_

**Disclaimer: I own zilch.**

* * *

**Movie Time Confessions**

'I can't believe we're going to see a Disney movie. Really San?' Dani questioned as she rolled her eyes, smiling at the girl dragging her into the cinema.

'There is no limit on Disney D. To say that is both naïve and plain silly. Toddlers don't get the comedic value I do!' Santana said as she joined the queue for tickets and food.

'Yeah but on our date night? I wanted to stay in and watch movies…' Dani says as she discreetly traces her fingers up Santana's side and down her arm.

Santana tried not to shiver as she turned around to face Dani and ignore her hints.

'We did that yesterday and from when we woke up this morning and as much as I love all that, god I do, I really want to see this especially with you before you have to go off across the country or away or wherever. Then we can do whatever you want after okay?' Santana explained as pouted her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

Dani immediately cracked, that pout was killer but she was sure the big doe eyes through her beautiful eyelashes was coming next and she couldn't handle that. It wasn't even as if she didn't want to see the movie, its just she didn't get why they couldn't order it or get someone to get it for them, she had a song in it so surely that could be arranged?

'There is no need to turn the pout on baby. We're here aren't we?' Dani says quickly as she slips her hand into Santana's.

The beaming smile is instant as she turns back as the sales clerk takes their order. After a pretty big order of bad for them food with an insistent Santana paying they made their way into the theatre, Dani staring in awe at the food she was carrying.

'It's my treat day okay shut up. I'll eat like half and eat the rest when you're not here to judge me.' Santana justifies as she picks a seat in the back row.

'I'm not judging you baby it's just for such a small girl, you have such a sweet tooth.' Dani laughs as she sits down next to her already shoeless girlfriend.

'Shh, I never heard you complaining about my eating habits before.' She replies sultrily as she winks at the already blushing girl.

'You can't do that when you're withholding sex from me for two hours until we get home.' Dani pouts as she snags a handful of gummy bears to keep herself occupied.

'Aww I'm sorry love, I'll make it up to you…' Santana said innocently as she dragged her index finger up the inside of Dani's thigh, scratching lightly with her blunt nail. She leaned in closely as Dani let out a slight whimper, bringing her mouth close to Dani's ear, 'When we get home.' She whispered seductively before moving back completely and taking a handful of popcorn, smirking happily.

'Uugh!' Dani groans loudly and glares at the side of Santana's head. 'You're such a tease!'

Santana merely smirked wider and then turned her whole focus to the movie. Dani spent the first ten minutes silently cursing her girlfriend and the next little while watching the emotions and facial expressions that crossed her face as she watched the movie intently. Dani had seen bits and pieces of the movie since it was in her video for 'Let It Go' but she decided it was better to watch the movie to keep her distracted for the next hour and ten minutes.

* * *

As the movie draws to its happily ever after Dani actually mourns the fact it is over. Disney really was for everyone. She looks down at her girlfriend who had moved from her seat to rest her head snuggly on Dani's chest as she watched the characters on screen. She looked really cute with her hand clutched on the fabric of Dani's shirt and hair falling in front of her eyes. Thank god for moveable arm rests.

'Come on baby let's get ready to leave.' Dani whispered softly as she brushed the fallen pieces of hair and kissed Santana's temple.

'No, the best part is coming soon.' Santana whined as she held tighter to Dani's shirt and smiled at the soft kiss.

'Is there an extra bit after the credits?' Dani questioned as the screen went from bright to black and the credits started.

All she received was a noise as response which she couldn't really decipher but decided to run her hands through Santana's soft hair as her own song began to play. Santana hummed along quietly as her eyes drifted shut with the soothing feeling of Dani's fingers scratching lightly at her temple. She knew how much Santana loved people playing with her hair, it was her favourite thing ever besides sex. A lot of the time it was involved in their sex although that was more hair pulling…

Santana slowly lifted her head and stood up, picking up her purse. Dani looked up and followed her girlfriend confused. Her body suddenly felt quite cold with their distance but she'd fix that in a second.

'Are you coming?' Santana asked as she started walking down the row they were in to the steps.

'What? Isn't there some extra footage at the end or something?' Dani asked confused as she stood up.

'No? Come on, we can get take out on the way home.' Santana said as she gestured for Dani to get a move on.

'Then why did we wait so long after the movie ended?' Dani asked still confused as she caught up with Santana and they descended the steps.

'So long? It was literally like three minutes. And they call me the impatient one.' Santana replied as she entwined her fingers with Dani's.

'Okay so it was three minutes but why? You weren't even looking at the credits.' She continues to question as she smiles at their interlocked hands.

'Why would I want to read the credits, that's what IMDb is for? I was just listening to the singing.' The last part of her sentence is spoken quietly as Santana suddenly gets embarrassed at her confession.

'You stayed to listen to me sing?' Dani says as she pulls them to a stop before the doors of the theatre.

'Well…I mean….yeah.' Santana says quietly as she looks down at their hands.

'But you hear me sing all the time and you listen to my songs on your iPod?' Dani knows Santana is embarrassed but she really doesn't understand.

'Yeah but it's like your second song included in a movie and you're a star now and it's so amazing and I'm so proud of you. I just like hearing you sing, you know that but this is like a big deal Dan, you've made it and I wanted you to see that.' Santana confesses as her head lifts and her eyes connect with her girlfriends.

'Oh.' Dani says, struck by just how thoughtful Santana is.

She remembers getting the news that she was requested to record the song for the movie and being excited that it was for Disney because well it's Disney and it would spread her music to a wider audience. Santana had been over joyed and she took her to her favourite restaurant but that had been months ago and the fact she was still making a big deal out of it was really sweet.

'I know it's stupid…youre touring your album right now, I'm sorry…lets grab dinner and go home, I don't feel like cooking.' Santana said self-consciously as she turned back towards the doors of the completely empty theatre.

'San.' Dani called, stopping her and pulling her to turn back around. 'You're amazing.' She said quietly as she kissed the girl sweetly on the lips.

She pulled them closer by Santana's hand and wrapped her arms around the girls' waist snuggly. Santana felt all traces of tension and her self-consciousness fade as she relaxed into the kiss and brought her arms around Dani's neck.

'Did you bring me to see the movie just so I could hear my song?' Dani asked quietly as she rested her head against Santana's to take a breath.

'Maybe…I wanted to see the movie though.' Santana replied as if she had to play it down.

'We could have gotten it sent over.' Dani points out as she slightly rubs the tip of her nose against Santana's.

'Yeah but then you wouldn't have heard yourself on the big screen with lots of other people.' Santana replies as if it were obvious.

Dani smiles widely and pecks Santana's lips again before pulling back as the cleaning crew open the door. They quickly walk out of the cinema and to their car. After picking up food they drive home to their now uptown apartment. It was much more convenient for Dani and industry meetings and much closer to Broadway for Santana. As they closed their front door, Dani moved to the bedroom to drop their coats as Santana walked to the magnetic board in their kitchen with important dates and events marked. She picked up the marker and began writing. When Dani came into the kitchen Santana was setting out plates with their food and getting drinks, drawing no attention to the board.

* * *

Later as they made their way to bed after watching real housewives, Dani went to make a cup of camomile tea. As she leaned on the counter waiting for the kettle to boil, she noticed the new marking on the board. Moving closer she couldn't help but smile softly at the addition. ****

**_ ~ 7_****_th_****_ December 2013_**

**_The BEAUTIFUL Dani's second song to be featured in a movie._**

**_Frozen wouldn't be the same without you. I'm so proud of you Baby._**

**_xXx S 3_**

She quickly made her way to the bedroom where Santana was putting on moisturiser in the mirror. She approached her and quickly wrapped her arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. She placed soft kisses down to her shoulder and then up the side of her neck to Santana's ear where she spoke softly.

'I love you Santana Maria Lopez. What did I do without your cute self before I met you?'

'I'm not cute. I am badass darling, get it right.' Santana replied as she tried to keep her breath from hitching at the tiny kisses Dani left behind her ear.

'You're my gorgeous, cute badass. You'll have to accept the cute baby.' Dani replies as she looks through the mirror and into Santana's eyes.

Santana smiles back at her a smile that is so genuine it makes Dani's heart beat a little faster in her chest. She knows it's real because it's an almost shy smile that is reflected shining from her eyes.

'I love you too.' She replies simply as she turns around and pulls her girlfriend into a passionate kiss while Dani pulls her body as close as she can to her own.

* * *

_**That's it :) **_

_**I was going to have this Naya/Demi but I don't like writing about real life people, im not too good at it :P**_

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

_**~A**_


End file.
